Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by Youpikai
Summary: Hermione va découvrir que Drago n'est pas la personne qu'elle croyait connaitre
1. Chapitre 1

Eh bien bonjour à vous qui lisez cette fic, sachez tout d'abord que c'est ma première ( soyez indulgent ) !!!!! 

Donc voilà, comme tout le monde le sait, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas ( ce qui n'empêche pas de penser que je voudrais bien l'avoir ) !!!

°0

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 1 : Les préfets en chefs 

Une jeune fille au cheveux marron broussailleux, Hermione et ses deux amis prénommé Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient au niveau du quai 9 ¾ à l'intérieur de la gare de King Cross à Londres. Tous les trois, qui allaient maintenant entrer dans leur septième et dernière année, s'échangeaient leurs souvenirs de vacances lorsqu'un grand blond s'avança vers eux :

- Alors toujours fourré ensemble, le balafré, Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe !!! dit-il d'un ton froid à en avoir des frissons dans le dos.

- Serais-tu jaloux Malefoy ?? dit rapidement Hermione en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux

- Sûrement pas, vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné !!! lâcha t-il et s'en alla en direction du train

Le trio rentra alors dans le train et s'avachirent complètement dans le dernier compartiment encore libre du train.

Hermione installa ses affaires et se leva pour partir

- Tu vas où ?? demanda rapidement Harry

- Et bien rejoindre McGonagall pardi !!! Je te signal que je suis préfète en chef et que je suis censée rejoindre mon homologue masculin ainsi que McGonagall dans 5 minutes dans les premiers compartiments du train !!! dit-elle rapidement

- Je pari trois gallions que tu vas te retrouver avec Malfoy . dit Harry en rigolant

- Parle pas de malheur !!! dit-elle précipitamment

Hermione ouvrit alors la porte et la referma d'un coup sec. Arrivée à destination, Hermione ouvrit le compartiment et voyant les personnes à l'intérieur, elle pensa alors qu'elle devait trois gallions à Harry

- Entrez Mrs Granger nous n'attendions plus que vous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, à moins que vous le sachiez déjà, votre compagnon qui vous aidera cette année à établir la discipline est Mr Malefoy .

Elle murmura alors pour elle-même « Mouaih, je vois bien »

- Bon, cependant avant que je vous renseigne sur les tâches que vous devez accomplir cette année, je tiens à vous préciser que vous ne dormirez pas avec vos camarades comme vous l'avez fait auparavant mais au contraire une salle est spécialement consacré à vous étant donné le travail que vous allez devoir fournir cette année. Bien sur, vous allez toujours pouvoir vous rendre à vos dortoirs respectifs mais il sera impératif que vous travaillez ensemble afin que l'ordre règne dans l'école. Ainsi, un dortoir muni d'une salle de bain , de deux chambres et d'une salle commune vous attend dans l'aile ouest du troisième étage !!!!

Hermione soupira en pensant qu'elle allait devoir passer toute une année avec Malefoy. Elle allait devoir le supporter et entendre à longueur de temps des « sang de bourbe » par-ci ou des « Granger » ou « sang impur » par là.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mrs Granger .

-Non non tout va bien !!!

Elle regarda alors Malefoy qui la regardait et qui avait un sourir sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

Mc Gonagall leur parla ainsi encore une bonne heure sur les tâches et les devoirs de préfet en chef, qui n'étaient pas à prendre à la rigolade et qui était au contraire quelque chose de sérieux. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle regarda alors silencieusement les deux personnes chacune leur tour et leur demanda :

-C'est bien compris ???

-Oui professeur !!! lâchèrent les deux élèves en même temps

- Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos compartiments . dit elle en leur montrant la sortie d'un geste de la main

Drago s'avança alors vers Hermione dans le couloir du train et lui dit en passant :

- Ne crois pas que ça me fait plus plaisir que toi que de partager ma salle de bain ou ma salle commune avec toi !! Une sang impur en plus !!!!

- Et moi tu crois que c'est mon rêve le plus fou que de passer mon temps avec un gars prétentieux et qui n'a pas de cœur

Le sourir qu'affichait Drago s'effaça alors. Il siffla :

- Retourne chez tes parents moldus, espèce de sang de bourbe !! puis il repartit en direction de son compartiment

- Sûrement pas, ça te ferait trop plaisir !!! cria t'elle derrière son dos puis elle partit elle aussi en direction de son compartiment.

Cette année, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Malefoy.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : 

Hermione arriva alors au compartiment qu'occupait ses amis, puis sorti directement sa bourse et lança trois gallions à Harry

Celui-ci les récupéra mais ne comprit pas tout de suite mais au bout de quelques secondes, il leva la tête vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Non ??

- Malheureusement oui, et c'est pas le pire on a un dortoir à partager, je ne serais plus dans le dortoir commun !!!

Ron regarda alors Hermione

- Ouais je sais mes frères m'en avaient parlé, le plus grand qu'il lui aussi a été préfet en chef a du passer toute une année avec une serpentard qu'il détestait mais au bout d'un moment il m'a dit qu'il avait appris à la connaître et que tout compte fait elle n'était pas si horrible que ça !!

- Et ben, ça risque pas d'arriver entre moi et Malefoy, ça je peux te le dire !!

Puis tous les trois se mirent à rigoler et débâtèrent durant la fin du trajet qui les amenaient à Poudlard sur divers sujets tel que le quidditch ou encore le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

--------------

Une fois arrivé à destination tous les élèves à partir des deuxièmes années sortirent des calèches alors que les premiers années eux, sortaient des barques pour se diriger vers la grande salle afin que tous puissent être enfin répartis.

Lorsque la répartition eut fini et que quelques élèves comme « Elena Gajue » ou encore « Antisthène Fajoille » fit leur nouvelle entrée dans la tour des lions, Dumbledore se leva alors et sous les regards silencieux de tous élèves il souhaita la bienvenue à tous les élèves surtout aux nouveaux . Comme à son habitude, il précisa qu'il sera formellement déconseillé de s'introduire dans la foret interdit puis il frappa dans les mains et une multitude de plats arrivèrent sur les quatre grandes tables.

- C'est pas trop tôt, c'est que je commençais à avoir faim moi !!! dit discrètement Ron

- Des fois, je me demande ce que tu as à la place de l'estomac . dit Hermione avec un sourir aux lèvres.

Quand le repas fut finit, Hermione se dirigea vers les préfets pour savoir s'ils étaient au courant qu'ils devaient s'occuper des premières années, puis après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses deux amis, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfet en chef. Elle était extenué et ne pensait plus qu'à dormir,elle arriva devant la porte et prononça le mot de passe que McGonagall leur avait communiqué, c'est-à-dire « Xanthos » puis ouvrit la porte.

C'était magnifique. L'intérieur de la salle était surtout composé de bois, en effet au plafond on pouvait voir les charpentes ainsi que le sol, qui était recouvert d'un très vieux parquet .Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit alors une énorme cheminée où était installé devant, un gigantesque canapé. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit deux bureaux l'un à cotés de l'autre destinés sans doute à faire leur devoir, elle pensa alors qu'elle allait devoir les changer de place car l'idée de travailler à coté de Malefoy ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle fit alors le tour de la pièce puis se dirigea vers l'une des chambres qui leur était destiné. Elle était tout aussi magnifique. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme arriva

- Alors Granger, on s'émerveille pour un rien !!

Hermione se retourna alors rapidement et vit en face d'elle, Malefoy.

- J'ai pas l'habitude à autant de luxe, pas comme certain !!! Hermione ferma alors la porte laissant Malefoy planté devant.

- Arf, il a le don de m'agacer celui là !!

Hermione s'était installé tout près de son lit, juste en face de son armoire et commençait à ranger ses affaires que les elfes de maison avait fait porté dans sa chambre.

--------------

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se dépêcha de se préparer et de rejoindre rapidement ses amis dans la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner.

Ron regardait son emploi du temps quand il vit son amie arriver.

- Oh, Hermione comme va-tu ? Alors cette nuit ça c'est bien passé ??

- Mouaih, on peut dire que plus j'évite Malefoy, mieux c'est !!!!! Alors on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder mon emploi du temps !!! dit rapidement Hermione en croquant dans un toast

- Ba on va pas changer les traditions, double cours de potions avec les serpentard, de quoi remonter le moral !!! répondit Ron en grimaçant

- Bon ba, on ferait peut être mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas perdre des points dès le début de l'année . dit Hermione en finissant son toast.

Le trio se dirigea alors vers les cachots du château et attendirent au pied de la porte que leur professeur l'ouvre

Ils prirent alors place, et Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installèrent à coté comme les années précédentes.

Le professeur ferma d'un coup sec la porte et se dirigea vers le pupitre afin qu'il puisse dominer la classe.

- Bien bien, je vois que vous êtes tous bien installé. Et bien je suis désolé mais ce plan de classe ne me convient pas beaucoup. Potter installé vous à coté de Goyle, vous Granger à coté de Malefoy

Hermione soupira, prit ses affaires et s'approcha de Malefoy

- Evite de t'approcher trop près de moi, je tiens à garder mon sang pur . dit Malefoy en affichant une grimace sur son visage

Hermione aurait voulu répliquer mais c'est à ce moment là que le professeur décida de reprendre la parole

- et vous Weasley à coté de Crabbe .

Ainsi le professeur sépara la plupart des gryffondors, et s'assura qu'ils soient le plus loin possible les uns des autres.

Le cours se passa sans dommage mise à part que Neville Londubat avait encore fait fondre son chaudron. Hermione se rappela que ça devait être au moins la sixième fois qu'il le changeait

A la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue demanda au différent binôme d'apporter leur potion sur son bureau et lorsque que Hermione et Malefoy rapportèrent leur flacon, le professeur Rogue se rapprocha de celui-ci et lui demanda de venir tout de suite dans son bureau.

Malfoy ne se fit pas attendre, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers son bureau, au fond de la salle. Quand à elle, Hermione récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea avec ses amis à leur cours de métamorphose.

La journée se finit plus calmement qu'elle avait commencée.

Après le repas, Hermione salua ses amis et remonta dans son dortoir, c'est alors qu'elle retrouva Malfoy, la tête entre les mains, recroquevillé sur lui même.

- Malefoy ??? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ???

- Fiche moi la paix Granger . dit-il d'une voix grave qui laissait penser qu'il avait pleurer

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et s'assit juste à coté de lui

- Ca va là, je ne te pollue pas l'air !!

- Très drôle, Granger !!!

- Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ??

Drago leva alors la tête et la regarda dans les yeux

- Tu te préoccupe de moi, c'est nouveau ??

- Et bien faut croire que oui, mais faut pas t'y habitué !!

Drago se leva alors du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais avant de rentrer dans celle-ci, il se retourna vers Hermione encore assise dans le canapé, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit « merci » avant de fermer sa porte.

Hermione fut troublé que ce simple mot puisse sortir de la bouche de Malefoy. En y réfléchissant bien, ça doit être la première fois qu'il lui disait merci.

Hermione se leva et s'installa à son bureau pour entamer les devoirs qu'elle ne devait rendre que dans une semaine.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva à l'aube pour se préparer. En effet, depuis cette année, elle avait décidé de s'occuper un peu plus d'elle, elle en avait marre que personne ne fasse attention à elle, elle en avait marre que les garçons la considèrent seulement pour la bonne copine et pas plus.

Elle se leva alors de son lit et commença à s'étirer comme elle le faisait tout les matins, puis elle sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de celle-ci, elle remarqua que la chambre de Drago était ouverte.

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et poussa légèrement la porte. Personne !!!!

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, qui elle aussi était vide !!!!

Elle se demanda alors ou pouvait bien être Drago à cette heure ? La plupart des élèves étaient encore couchés et ne risquaient pas de se lever que dans une heure minimum.

Et puis elle se dit qu'il devait sans doute préparer un de ses coups foireux, alors Hermione rentra rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle descendit les escaliers et s'avança jusqu'à la grande porte qui donnait sur la grande salle, elle y pénétra et vit ses deux amis attablés avec une bieuraubeurre à la main, elle se précipita sur eux et leur dit bonjour .

- Comment ça va Hermione ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit, même en sachant que Malefoy dormait à coté de toi ? dis Ron tout en faisant une grimace

- J'ai dormi comme un loir et puis de toute façon, je ne me préoccupe pas de lui »

Mais en disant ça, Hermione s'est souvenu dans l'état où elle avait trouvé Drago sur le canapé hier soir et au moment où il lui avait dit merci.

Pour changer rapidement de conversation, Hermione demanda quels cours étaient prévus pour aujourd'hui

- Et bien je crois que l'on va rencontrer le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

- Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà eu ???

- Oui Ginny l'a eu hier et elle vient de me dire que c'était horrible, encore pire que Ombrage, c'est pour dire !!!

Harry grimaça à l'annonce du professeur Ombrage, il gardait de très mauvais souvenirs de cette année là.

- Est-ce que vous savez avec quelle maison on va devoir y aller ???

Ron se pencha sur son emploi du temps, et esquissa un air de dégoût

- Serpentard

- Manquait plus que ça !!! siffla Harry

A l'évocation des Serpentards, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers leur table, et vit que Malefoy était absent, elle se dit alors que c'était bizarre, d'habitude, il était toujours là pour effrayer ou se moquer du premier venu.

A la fin de leur petit déjeuner, les gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la salle où avait lieu leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils virent alors une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année pas plus, elle était grande et fine, les cheveux mi-long et blond.

Quand le dernier élève entra dans la salle et referma la porte, la jeune femme s'adressa à tous les élèves.

- Bonjour à tous, comme vous avez pu tous remarqué, je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

Un serpentard siffla alors à son camarade situé à sa gauche

- On avait remarqué, on est pas bêtes

C'était une méchanceté gratuite, certainement lancée au hasard mais elle frappait juste.

Le professeur s'approcha alors de lui :

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire Mr ....

Le professeur laissa sa phrase en suspend afin que l'élève puisse lui donner son nom de famille.

- Zabini

- Mr Zabini

- Euh....non

- Bien, alors taisez-vous !! dit t'elle en détacha chaque syllabe de sa phrase

- Bien je reprend où j'en étais avant que Mr Zabini ne m'interrompe. Comme je vous le disais, je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mon nom est Mrs Domas .

Elle regarda la classe qui après l'interaction avec l'élève de serpentard, se taisait.

- Alors nous allons commencer par un petit entraînement, je suppose que vous connaissez tous le sort « expelliarmus », nous allons l'approfondir .

Le professeur rentra alors dans l'explication du sort, mais Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle scruta rapidement la classe et remarqua une nouvelle fois que Malefoy manquait à l'appel.

A la fin du cours, elle fit part de son observation à Ron et Harry.

- Tiens, tiens, tu t'intéresse à Malefoy maintenant !!

- Voyons ne soyez pas stupide vous savez très bien qu'il est rare que Malefoy rate les cours.

- Il ne se sentait peut être pas très bien !!! Tu as remarqué quelque chose dans votre salle commune hier .

Hermione savait très bien que hier Malefoy n'avait pas eu l'air de se sentir très bien étant donné qu'il avait pleuré et qu'il lui avait dit merci ( fait extrêmement rare) mais elle avait hésité à en parler à ses amis

- Euh...non...rien d'inquiétant !!

Lorsque la journée fut fini, et leurs ventres bien remplis ( surtout pour Ron), Hermione rejoignit en vitesse son dortoir après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à ses amis.

Elle entra en donnant le mot de passe, puis posa son sac sur la chaise de son bureau.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour enlever sa robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise, mais lorsqu'elle se rhabilla normalement, elle entendit un gémissement.

Elle arrêta de bouger, et évita de respirer trop fort. Elle entendit encore un gémissement, ça venait de la chambre de Malefoy.

Elle s'arma de sa baguette magique qu'elle avait posé sur son lit et se dirigea silencieusement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, vers la chambre de Malefoy. La porte était entrouverte, elle la poussa légèrement et pointa sa baguette vers l'intérieur de la pièce, puis elle rentra à son tour. Elle vit alors Malefoy torse nu, allongé sur son lit, avec d'énormes coupures sur le dos, elle laissa alors tomber sa baguette à terre et se précipita vers lui.

- Malefoy qu'est ce qui t'arrive ???

- Ne reste pas là, Granger !!!

- T'as l'air mal au point, dis moi ce qui t'arrive ???

- J'ai t'ai dis de ne pas rester là, Granger !!

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser dans cet état Malefoy, tu me connais mal, j'ai beau te détester, je ne vais pas te laisser agoniser sur ton lit, alors soit tu me dis ce qu'il t'arrive ou soit j'appelle le professeur Dumbledore, mais je suppose que c'est la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir vu ton état !!

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit sur le moment que cette fille l'épaterais toujours.

- Bien, tout d'abord je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi !!! Même si je sais que dès que je t'aurais tout expliquer tu iras rappliquer auprès de tes amis pour tout leur raconter.

- Je ne leur dis pas tout, Malefoy, quoi que tu penses !!!

Drago resta perplexe sur la phrase d'Hermione, lui qui croyait qu'elle confiait ses moindres secret à ses deux amis.

Il avala sa salive en évita de penser à la douleur du à ses blessures puis regarda Hermione.

- Bien tout d'abord tu dois savoir que mon père, Lucius Malefoy, me donne des rendez-vous sur la bordure de la foret interdite lorsqu'il a un besoin impératif de me parler. dit avec difficulté Drago

Hermione regarda Drago avec un regard surpris

- Mais c'est interdit !!!! dit-elle brusquement

- Sans déconner Granger je savais pas !!!! A l'avenir, évite de me couper la parole quand je parle, je déteste ça !!! Tu crois que c'est facile de se confier à une sang de bourbe !!!

Hermione voulut répliquer mais Malefoy continua

- Bien, alors je continue. Pour fixer les rendez vous, mon père m'envoi une lettre pour m'informer l'heure et l'endroit, qui change systématiquement mais qui reste en bordure de foret, ensuite je dois informer le professeur Rogue sur les rendez vous en question. Et si j'oublis une seule fois de le prévenir, il me convoque dans son bureau et me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas soit lui mentir ou soit oublier de le lui dire.

- C'est pour ça qu'hier le professeur Rogue, t'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau après les cours

Drago esquissa une grimace et Hermione comprit qu'elle l'avait encore interrompu, mais de toute façon elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importais, c'était de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Oui, c'est pour ça, il m'a fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure

Hermione l'interrompit à nouveau

- Voilà pourquoi tu te trouvais dans cet état hier, je comprend mieux !!!!

- Je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce que tu me coupes la parole toutes les cinq minutes !!!! cracha Drago

Hermione regarda Drago puis se tus, elle fit un rapide signe qu'il pouvait continuer

- Hier soir j'avais donc un rendez vous avec mon père !!!! Je savais très bien pourquoi il m'avait convoqué, il m'en avait déjà parler à nos derniers rendez-vous, et je craignais de lui dire la vérité. Lorsque je pénétra sur le lieu convenu pour nous rencontrer, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire ma convocation auprès de celui-que-l'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom afin qu'il me marque comme son égal

- C'est-à-dire devenir mangemort !!!! dit-elle avec une voix rauque

- T'es pas bête quand tu veux Granger !!! dit-il sarcastiquement

- Mais si tu avais peur c'est que tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort ?

- Tu crois quoi Granger ? Que j'adore tuer les gens, les voir agoniser et rigoler en les torturant !!! Sache que je ne suis pas mon père . cracha Drago tout en se tenant les cotes qui lui faisait horriblement souffrir

- Mais je croyais.....

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses !!!

Hermione reprit la parole

- Donc si j'en conclus bien, tu lui a fait savoir que tu ne voulais pas, et il s'en ai pris à toi.

- Quel sens de la déduction !!!

Hermione regarda Drago longuement dans les yeux, puis prit sa baguette magique et retourna auprès de Drago

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !!! dit Hermione d'un ton brusque

- Tu rigoles j'espère !!!!

- Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. On dira que tu es tombé dans les escaliers ou un truc comme ça !!!

- Granger mentir, c'est une grande première !!!!

Hermione prit Drago par le bras, il passa alors son bras autour de la nuque de celle-ci puis Hermione passa son bras autour de ses hanches. Lorsque sa peau rentra au contact avec la peau de Drago, le jeune homme frissonna.

- Tu penses pouvoir arriver à tenir un peu debout, c'est que je ne peut pas te porter totalement, et je ne préfère pas non plus te jeter un sort de mobilité, je ne sais pas l'ampleur de tes blessures.

Drago répondit d'un petite voix :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu es là pour m'aider, tout va très bien aller !!!!


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu !!!! Mais je tiens a précisé que j'écris pour mon plaisir et pas pour avoir une ribambelle de reviews ( même si ça fait toujours plaisir ) !!!! ;)

Sur ce , voilà le chapitre 4

Bonne lecture

_Chapitre 4 :_

Voilà maintenant trois jours que Drago était à l'infirmerie et personne a part le directeur, Hermione et quelques professeurs savaient pourquoi. Ainsi les rumeurs fusaient, certains disaient que Hermione lui avait jeté un mauvais sort ( rumeur se diffusant surtout au niveau des gryffondors ) d'autres disaient qu'il était allé dans la foret interdite et avait défié à lui tout seul une dizaine de loup-garou. Mais aucunes rumeurs ne s'approchaient de la vérité.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait rien raconté à ses amis, la réflexion de Malefoy qui disait que de toute façon elle allait tout raconter à ses amis l'avait profondément vexée. Ainsi tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux !!!! C'était faux !!!!

Ron le lendemain de l'accident lui avait demandé

- Je suppose que tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy sachant que tu cohabite avec lui !!!

Hermione répondit d'un ton brusque

- Et bien, figure toi que non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé !!!!

Puis elle s'intéressa brusquement aux brûlures de la table

L'après midi, le trio suivirent les cours sans aucuns problèmes, à la fin du cours de Mrs Domas, Harry s'exclama :

- Elle est pas si horrible que ça tout compte fait, elle au moins elle ne me punit pas, et me donne une plume qui me scalpe la main !!!!

Ron et Harry montèrent alors en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors alors qu'Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune

Elle donna le mot de passe, puis poussa la porte.

Elle vit alors Drago allongé sur le canapé en face de la cheminée à bouquiner.

- Tiens, tu es enfin sortis de l'infirmerie

- J'aurais pu rester moins longtemps mais Mrs Pomfresh à insister pour me garder quelques jours de plus

- Alors ça va mieux ???

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la canapé et commença à s'asseoir sur le canapé mais le plus éloigné de Drago

- Ouais comme tu peux le voir je suis toujours vivant .

Drago leva alors les mains pour bien faire monter à Hermione qu'il pouvait encore les bouger

- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ??? dit Hermione avec un ton froid

- Compte faire quoi ???

- Ba par rapport à ton père ??? dit rapidement Hermione qui n'aimait pas se répéter

- C'est pas tes affaires Granger !!! Je peux juste te dire que vu la trahison que viens de subir mon père, je ne serais plus là dans pas longtemps !!!

Hermione avala difficilement après la révélation faite par Drago

- De toute façon, à Poudlard tu ne crains rien !!!

Il leva alors la tête posa son livre sur la petite table en face du canapé et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, avant d'ouvrir la porte, il jeta :

Ah tu crois ça !!!! Tu connais mal mon père !!

Mais Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago et ouvrit la porte à la volée

- Pas de ça avec moi, on n'avait pas finit notre conversation !!! J'ai grande confiance en Dumbledore et sachant le risque qui plane sur toi il va déployer des moyens pour te protéger.

- Si tu le dis !!

Il avait dis ça d'une traite sans aucun ton froid dans la voix.

- Et puis je suis là, je pourrais te protéger, je connais pleins de sorts. Il va falloir que je me renseigne à la bibliothèque mais .....

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago la coupait

- Pourquoi tiens tu à me sauver après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer

- Je m'en fiche, tu es en danger !!! Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette situation

Drago fut troublé par les paroles d'Hermione

- Tu ne peux rien contre mon père, tu n'es qu'une gamine !!!

- Tu crois ça !!!

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort à Drago qui fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche.

Drago se releva difficilement et regarda Hermione avec des flammes dans les yeux

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, t'es pas bien ou quoi ???

- Tu vois bien que je sais me défendre quoi que tu en penses !!

- Mais tu comprend donc rien, mon père est dangereux et très intelligent si il voit que tu veux m'aider, il n'hésitera pas une seconde de plus à te tuer surtout que tu es une sang de bourbe !!

- C'est un risque à prendre !!!

Puis elle partit vers sa chambre laissa Drago contre le mur, étonné.

A ce moment là, il se dit encore une fois que cette fille l'épaterais toujours

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Hermione guettait l'arrivée des lettres, elle savait très bien que Malefoy allait recevoir bientôt une lettre de son père le convoquant. Elle n'écoutait alors pas ce que lui racontait ses amis

- Hermione, tu m'écoute ou quoi ???

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??? répondit t'elle en lâchant du regard l'entrée des chouettes

- Je te demandais si tu avais finis ton devoir de métamorphose

- Oui ça fait déjà une semaine

- Ah !!!! dit-il d'un ton faussement surpris

Hermione voyait très bien que Ron voulait lui demander son devoir mais n'osait pas.

- T'inquiète je te le ferait lire. Dit Hermione en lançant un sourir au jeune homme

- Oh, c'est gentil merci !!! dit-il en prenant le ton d'un gars qui ne s'attendait pas à ça

C'est alors que les chouettes firent leur rentrée dans la grande salle, elle jeta alors un coup d'œil rapide vers la table des sepentard et vit une chouette qui déposait un paquet d'enveloppes devant Drago, elle le regarda alors et remarqua une grimace s'afficher sur son visage en voyant le seau d'une lettre. Hermione savait très bien qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre.

A la fin du déjeuner, Hermione attendit que Drago sorte de la grande salle pour sortir

- Tu vas ou Hermione on a pas cours ce matin ???

Elle répondit tout en marchant :

- J'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque.

Elle rattrapa alors Drago, regarda autour d'elle si il y avait quelqu'un et lui dit :

- Je viens avec toi !!

- Hein, quoi ??

- T'as très bien compris !!

- Tu rigole ou quoi ??? Si tu viens t'es morte !!!

- Si tu y va, tu es mort aussi, alors autant choisir, autant y aller à deux on a plus de chance de s'en sortir

Drago tourna la tête et regarda Hermione puis dit calmement :

- T'es sérieuse, tu veux vraiment m'accompagner ?

- Je n'ai jamais été autant sérieuse !dit-elle avec le visage fermé

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais après un blanc, il lâcha :

- Ok, tiens toi prête ce soir !!!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Après le repas du soir, Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir en assurant à ses amis qu'elle était très fatiguée et préférait dormir.

Arrivée au dortoir, elle vit Drago qui était entrain de se préparer, puis se tourna vers Hermione

- Je ne t'oblige pas à venir !!!!

- Je veux venir ! assura Hermione

- Très bien . dit t'il en fermant sa cape et en fourrant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Il sorti du dortoir avec Hermione à ses cotés

- Il va falloir éviter Rusard, fais très attention. Comme je te connais, tu risques de tout faire louper.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça !!!! Et puis Dumbledore doit se douter à ce que ton père te convoque, il est pas idiot non plus !

Arrivé hors du château, les deux élèves longèrent la foret interdite jusqu'à une petite clairière

- Ton père n'est pas là ? demanda naïvement Hermione

- Détrompe toi, il est ici !!!

Ils virent alors une ombre se diriger sur eux

- Je pensais te trouver seul Drago, et pas avec une sang de bourbe pour te protéger ! lança Lucius Malefoy en pointa le doigt vers Hermionre tout en se rapprochant des deux élèves.

- Je peux très bien me protéger tout seul !

- C'est ce que l'on verra.

Lucius Malefoy lança alors un sortilège impardonnable sur fils.

- Endoloris

Drago reçu le sort en pleine poitrine, il tomba à terre et commença à se tordre de douleur. Hermione ne pouvait en supporter plus, elle prit sa baguette magique et cria de toute ses forces le premier sort qui lui vint à la tête, c'est-à-dire « expelliarmus », le sort qu'ils avaient révisé avec le professeur Domas . Elle le dit avec tellement de hargne que deux baguettes lui vinrent dans la main, celle de Lucius et celle de Drago. Le sort s'arrêta alors aussitôt.

Lucius dévisagea alors Hermione et parla pour lui-même, Hermione pu entendre « intéressant ». Drago qui lui aussi regarda Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et récupéra sa baguette des mains de Hermione et la pointa alors sur son père.

Lucius surpris recula alors que Hermione, elle pointa les deux baguettes vers celui-ci.

Après avoir regardé Hermione longuement, il se tourna vers Drago :

- Me crois tu assez idiot pour me faire voler ma baguette par deux gamins dans votre genre ?

- C'est ce que l'on vient de faire !

- Rectification, c'est ce qu'elle vient de faire !

Puis d'un coup, Lucius leva sa main et fit un geste rapide en direction d'Hermione, une des deux baguettes qu'elle tenait s'envola et retomba dans la main de Malefoy père.

- Bien je doit en conclure que tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous, et que tu préfère traîner avec des sangs de bourbes

A la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago répondit :

- Je préfère traîner avec n'importe qui, que d'être le larbin d'un homme !

- Eh bien considère toi comme mort !!! Je reviendrais.

Lucius se retourna vers la foret interdite et rentra dedans.

Après quelques minutes restés debout, les deux s'assirent.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?? commença alors Drago afin d'éviter qu'un mal à l'aise n'arrive

- Comment j'ai fais quoi ? Soit plus explicite Malefoy !

- Eh bien à attirer deux baguettes vers toi, surtout que l'une d'elle exerçait un sort !

- Je sais pas moi ! J'ai crié et deux baguettes me sont arrivées dans les mains, c'est pas plus compliquer que ça.

- Eh bien considère toi en danger ! Vu comment mon père t'a regardé, il a été autant que moi surpris !

Après s'être tus pendant quelques minutes, Hermione répondit :

- En tout cas, moi je vais prévenir Dumbledore, il doit être avertis que tu es en danger !

- Que nous sommes en danger ! rectifia Drago

Hermione et Drago se relevèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le château . Arrivés devant la gargouille qui cachait le bureau de Dumbledore, Drago cracha :

- On fait quoi maintenant miss-je-sais-tout ??

- Zut j'avais oublié cette fichue gargouille!

Sous le regard abasourdi de Malefoy, Hermione commença à débiter tout les noms de sucreries magiques qu'elle connaissait.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là . intervint subitement Malefoy

- Je chante ! répliqua avec agacement Hermione. Mais non, je cherche le mot de passe

Puis sans si attendre Drago poussa un soupir et commença à son tour à balancer les noms de sucreries qu'il connaissait

- Dents de vampire... tête de chauve souris !!! continua Malefoy

Puis soudain Hermione se tourna vers Drago

- Je peux savoir où tu vas les chercher tes confiseries ! déclara Hermione. Sorbet citron... Amande sauteuse ....

Soudain la gargouille s'anima, Hermione tourna les talons et entra dans le passage.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans le bureau, après avoir frappé.

Le directeur regarda avec un air intrigué la présence d'Hermione mais ne sembla pas surpris de celle de Malefoy.

- Que me vaut cette visite, à cette heure tardive ?

Hermione prit la parole et expliqua doucement les évènements de la soirée à Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps là, Drago lui regardait autour de lui.

Quand Hermione eut finit, le directeur s'assit devant son bureau et regarda les deux élèves.

Il en semblait pas étonné .

- Eh bien tant que vous restez dans le château et ne tenterez de faire quelques escapades durant la nuit, je pense que tout ira pour le mieux.

- Bien professeur ! tonna Hermione


End file.
